In the performance of orthopedic surgery and related procedures, sterile operating conditions are maintained by a surgical drape which covers the patient and the operating table. The surgical procedure is performed through a slit or preformed fenestration which is aligned with the desired surgical site. It is sometimes necessary to support a portion of the patient's body including one or more limbs in an elevated position during the procedure, and also to vary the position of the limb or body portion from time to time. During hip surgery, for example total hip replacement, sub-capital fractures of the hip in which a prosthesis is implanted, and arthrotomy of the hip, it is necessary to manipulate the leg, including movements involving abduction-adduction, flexion-extension, internal and external rotation of the limb.
It will be appreciated that such movements may disturb the established position of the drape, and as a result, may interfere with the surgical procedure. Because of its proximity to the selected surgical site on the hip, the patient's leg must remain covered by the drape or other such sterile barrier to maintain the sterile condition of the selected surgical site.